


Kiss Me

by cilepe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilepe/pseuds/cilepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McChapel angst, quick drabble inspired by a Tumblr prompt 'if your character had one minute to live'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

The seconds were ticking away. Christine could feel herself weakening as her heart continued to pump the blood out of her gaping wound. They wouldn’t be able to stop it in time.

"Len," she said, voice barely above a whisper.

He heard her anyway. He always did. “Hang in there, darlin’.”

She tried to smile. Even he couldn’t pretend this wasn’t happening. Her hand trailed along his cheek. “Kiss me.”

Forever afterward, Leonard McCoy would deny that he was crying, but as he cradled his love and kissed her goodbye for the last time, his tears wet both their cheeks.


End file.
